On My Own
by Blinksgoil92
Summary: Storm is in love, can she tell him the truth or will she spend her life alone.


Storm sat on top of the roof listening to the boys laugh and mess about in the rom below her. She was all alone in life, her parents were dead, she had no siblings and her heart was broken from longing. The boy she longed for was downstairs in a game of poker.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to _

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

She started to hum to herself

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

Tears ran down her face as she finished, she loved that song, it spoke to her heart.

"who is he?" she span around and saw Blink standing behind her.

"why aren't you down stairs?"

"answer my question, anyone who can't see how much you love them is a idiot."

"Blink leave it."

"Storm, I'm your best friend, surly you can tell me. Does he know?"

"no he doesn't , he his a good friend and if I tell him he …he …I …. I don't want to loose him." Blink walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"have you told anyone?"

"Mush knows , he guessed , I cant hide anything from him." She giggled. "he promised not to tell anyone."

"right." He turned and disappeared down the stairs, she followed quickly behind. They climbed though the window.

"Mush!." Blink called. Mush appeared from behind one of the bunk beds

"you called." He grinned

"tell me who it is." Blink said walking up to him.

"tell you who who is?"

"the bastard she loves." He pointed at her.

"I wouldn't call him that if you know who he is."

"then tell me!"

"she forbade me." Mush muttered. "why do you want to know so badly?"

"so I can beat his face in for being so blind."

"she forbade me."

"Mush its ok, I forbade you from telling his name but you can describe him, but leave the obvious feature till last." She grinned at him winking.

"as you wish storm." He grinned back. " he is tall."

"Skittery?"

"he is blonde."

"Dutchy?"

"No," Storm interrupted. "he is good looking but he is like a brother, like most of the boys in here. He is strong and kind, loyal and funny. He is a true gentleman."

"No one round here then." Skittery called from his bunk. "you fallen for some rich toff then Storm?"

"No, he is in this room."

"Please tell me." He pled. Storm walked up next to him and whispered in his ear.

"He has a eye patch over his left eye." She then ran downstairs and walked outside.

"Storm wait." Blink called.

"what do you want?" she muttered.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because I didn't want to."

"I know you did, if that singing was anything to go by then you did."

"just forget I said anything ok, I want it to go back to the way it was."

"you cant have that, storm." He raised his voice.

"I am afraid Ryan, I am afraid." Her voice faded to a whisper.

"of what?"

"my feelings, of losing you."

"you will never lose me. You are scared of your feelings?"

"of having my heart broke, falling to deep." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"oh my darling." He pulled her into his arms and held her until the tears had stopped. "I love you Alexandra, I think I have for years." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Ryan." He lent down and kissed her.


End file.
